Doctors, Demigods, Daleks, andSupergirl?
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: Kara's day was pretty average. Until one of her co-workers was brutally murdered. Of course, it only gets weirder from then on, as a strange man in a blue box joins her... There's more inside. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys, this isn't the usual RangerOfOlympus, but a close colleague. I'm not a very experienced writer and this is my first piece, so I hope you like it! Give me as much advice for the future as you can. This is for fans of Doctor Who, Supergirl, and of course, PJO!

Publisher's Note:

Hello, dear readers! If this is the first fanfiction you've read that I've written/published, shame on you! You will be very confused during a couple parts of this because it takes place after a few other fanfictions. For example: "Truth be Told" and "Heroes of the Past, Villains of Today." If you follow me, there will be references to the latter in here.

This was actually written by a close friend of mine, but they didn't have a FanFiction account. Please try to contain yourselves if you don't like it. I mean, I'm sure you will like it, it's pretty good, but just in case...Oh, one more thing. I haven't actually written a fanfiction where Doctor Who met PJO, but I read one like that so...yeah. Just read and review. I'm probably boring you.

Kara's POV

It was a normal day at CatCo, and I was sitting in my quiet cubicle outside Cat Grant's spacious office. Winn was busily clicking away at his computer. It was early and Miss Grant's coffee was waiting on my desk, still steaming.

I heard a soft buzzing in my ear. As I shut my eyes, I heard the snide voice of Miss Grant in the elevator. Every week, she had a new rude comment about her elevator.

"This elevator smells like...common people. Ugh. Why should I pay for a private elevator when it smells exactly like every other elevator in the building?" she commented, annoyed.

I stood up, drawing Winn's eyes from his computer. "She's here." Everyone stood, brushing themselves off.

James Olsen took a step in my direction, making my heart beat faster. I quickly pushed my glasses farther up my nose and smoothed my hair. I could already feel my cheeks flushing.

Cat stood in the open space between the elevator doors coyly. As her eyes roved the silent room, I picked up her coffee and began to carry it to her. She sized me up, and snatching her coffee sniffed disapprovingly.

 _Please like it, please like it. That coffee cost me eight bucks!_ I prayed. Out loud, I said awkwardly, "National City's finest."

Cat glared at me, as always. She strode to her desk, the sharp clicks from her heels muffled by the thick carpeting. As she continued on to her desk, she dropped the coffee in the trash bin.

The new employee, Harmony, stood waiting for Miss Grant in front of her desk.

"Oh, Harmony," Cat spoke derogatively. But, that was no surprise. "What do you want?"

Harmony had only just begun to reply when the elevator doors dinged open once more. A boy about eighteen years old charged out. The teenager had black hair, sea-green eyes, and was wearing jeans with a faded orange shirt. He held a bronze sword about three feet long that seemed to be...glowing?

"Die, foul beast!" he shouted as he dashed into Miss Grant's office.

As the boy leaped, he swung his sword, literally cutting Harmony in two. Before I could react, the boy jumped out of Miss Grant's and fell to the concrete. Just before he hit the ground, I could've sworn I saw a streak of black swoop beneath him and carry him away.

Miss. Grant called,"Kira!" I rolled my eyes. Would she never learn my real name? "One of my employees was just stabbed in the leg, and I want to know why!' Miss Grant announced.

"What? Kn-knife? Leg?" I asked, my head spinning.

"Yes, you incompetent moron," Miss Grant replied. "Do you not have eyes?"

"Of-of course I do, Miss Grant. I was just confused, Miss Grant. Right away, Miss Grant."

"Stop blabbering and get to work!" she commanded.

"Kara?" James asked me nervously.

"Roof. Now," I said in an undertone.

James, Winn, and I stood together on the roof. James had his ever present camera and Winn was just staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Did you not see what happened?" I said incredulously.

"What?" Winn asked. "Harmony getting stabbed in the leg?"

"No, her getting chopped in half like a pineapple," I exclaimed loudly. Now I was just getting frustrated. Our conversation was interrupted by a noisy mechanical whooshing, making my hair blow out of its ponytail.

"Ummm," James mumbled very eloquently.

"Kara," Winn said slowly, looking behind himself, "You may want to look at this."

"Kara," James stated commandingly. Finally I glanced up. I saw a blue box, like the old style police ones. It was normal except… it was flying. Right at us. With a boom the box landed on the nearby helipad.

"What is that?" Winn asked quizzically .

James raised his camera tentatively and I heard a snap as the camera took a picture. I stood unmoving, a creak the doors on the front side opened and a man peeked out. He had brown hair, and wore converse as well as a brown trenchcoat.

"What year is it?" he asked in a British accent. I was surprised by the question.

"Sorry?"James clarified.

"The year," the man demanded impatiently.

"Uhh, 2017," I stammered. Winn ran his fingers along the side of the box.

"Stop touching _my_ TARDIS," the man growled. Winn quickly drew back his hand.

"Did you say TARDIS?" James asked. "Who are you?"

"I," the man started impressively, "Am the Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of the Daleks, The Last Timelord. I am...the Doctor."

"Ugh," a disgusted voice groaned from behind me. "It's you again."

I turned and saw the boy who had killed Harmony astride a pure black horse with…were those wings? The teen was still holding his bronze sword out in front of him.

"You," I growled. My friends were watching him too. "You monster! Harmony is _dead_ because of you!"

"How'd he get that horse up on the roof?" James wondered.

"Can you not see the wings?" I demanded.

"Uh…,"

"She was a monster!" the boy yelled gesturing down to where he had jumped out of the window.

"Monsters don't exist. Aliens on the other hand…" I trailed off.

The doctor looked at me appreciatively and nodded, "Aliens are everywhere. Like me; I'm an alien."

"You're an alien?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes…" the doctor said as if the statement was unimportant.

"Two aliens. On one roof? This is crazy."

"Who's the other one?" the boy asked. I rolled my eyes and neglected to answer his question.

"Is everyone an alien here?" the doctor faced me. I highly doubted the teenage murderer was an alien, so I gave him one of those looks that conveys entire paragraphs. This particular look was something along the lines of:

 _This teenager seems out of his mind. I don't believe he has either the capacity or the brains to be an alien, like us._ The doctor seemed to sympathize.

"Not everything is an alien!" the teenager growled under his breath. "We covered this at Camp Half Blood," he finished glancing at the Doctor. I didn't bother to ask what the camp he had mentioned was.

All I needed to understand was that these two had met before.


	2. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! RangerOfOlympus here! Unfortunately, I have some bad news.**

 **The author of this story no longer wishes to have this online, so it will be taken down in...two days? I would keep it up and kind of just ignore the author, but I'm not sure if copyright and plagiarism laws still apply with FanFiction, but I'm not willing to risk it.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time. And hey! Maybe if you flood (and I mean flood) this story with awesome reviews, the author would agree to leave it up!**

 **Thank you to Davechaosity319 for the follow, favorite, and review! The author had agreed to leave it up for a few more days. Hopefully more of you will review and stuff and she'll agree to let me post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's RangerOfOlympus, and I have news for you! The original author of this story has decided, sadly, that she does not want to continue this story. So sad! you'll never know what happens! But wait! You will, because now _I_ am writing the story. Yay! So, I'm going to use the same basic plot line and just make a few little changes here and there. So, without further ado, here is the second chapter of Doctors, Demigods, Daleks, and...Supergirl?**

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Perry Jac-Johnson."

"That's a strange name," I commented.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. "It's...French."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and I looked back to the so-called Perry. "What's your _real_ name?" I asked, sighing. The boy looked at the Doctor.

"If you don't tell her, I will," the Doctor stated.

"Percy." The Doctor coughed. "Jackson," Percy finished. "Now, I could ask you the same thing… _alien_." Percy almost hissed the word at me like it was some sort of obscenity.

I looked uncomfortably at James and Winn. They both shook their heads while mouthing _No, no, no, no_. Percy noticed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Kara Danvers." I decided not to divulge the fact that I was national City's best (and only) superhero, Supergirl.

Percy yawned. Of course he did. Kara was the _boring_ side of me. "So, you come from another planet, but you're completely normal? Sucks for you." He smirked, like he knew something about being... _unusual_.

"No, I have heat vision, super strength, freeze breath, I can fly, and I have super speed."

After the last one, Percy seemed to seize up. He gave me a terse nod. "Uh, cool."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine," he answered shortly. "Just...super speed. Reminds me of an old friend. He was real into...speed. You wouldn't happen to make...I don't know...lightning as you run, would you?"

"No…" I replied slowly. That was odd. The only other person I knew (besides Kryptonians) that had super speed was Barry, a.k.a., the Flash.

"What do you call yourself?" the Doctor asked me.

"Supergirl," I replied proudly, fists on hips.

"So, like...a female Superman?" Percy questioned.

"Why does everyone automatically think that, you sexist?" I demanded.

"Hey, I've got a healthy respect for women," Percy protested. "My girlfriend would kill me if I said or thought otherwise. And not figuratively. Literally. With her knife."

I decided not to ask any further questions about Percy's girlfriend. The conversation seemed to have pushed James and Winn far over the edge, and they were currently backing away. Winn slammed right into the door back into the building and it swung inwards. Winn toppled backwards out of sight, and James followed, eyes wide. Percy raised an eyebrow and we listened to the "quiet" voices of James and Winn asking each other questions that neither had an answer to.

Percy's POV

I was bored to death, even more bored than I was during Jason's war plan pep-talks. This Supergirl person was stealing _my_ glory. Had she just killed a crazy reincarnated empousa by the name of Kelli? No. _I_ had killed her! But with all her Supergirl talk was making my amazing feat sound… boring.

"Look, I need to go downstairs." Kara gestured back down into the building and rushed in through the door that James and Winn had used earlier. I looked over at the Doctor to ask him if he wanted to follow her, but he was not there. I turned to the door and he had already slipped in behind her. I stomped over behind them.

As I walked behind them my thoughts drifted back to Annabeth. It had been that way ever since her trip to Ireland with Piper, Hazel, Jason, Leo, _and_ her cousin, Magnus. That left me alone. Unless, if I really needed help I could contact Sadie and Carter Kane. On the other side of the world. In another universe.

Me, the Doctor, and Kara, uh…Supergirl all headed into a clean office. A statue of an enormous pink cat stopped me. I snickered and reached for the fangs to see if they were sharp. Before I could touch them a shout shattered the silence in the office.

"KIRA!"

Kara responded as if her name was Kira, and I followed her into the office that the yell had came from. A desk was in the front of the office. It had a small stack of paper on it, and sitting behind it was a woman with sharp features and short blond hair. Then I realized that this woman thought that Kara was Kira. Hmm, who did I know who acted like that?

Everything in the room was so clean! Too clean for my taste. I reflected on my looks at the moment. My hair was uncombed, I hadn't showered...The woman seemed to notice.

"Kira, dear, who is this…" she sniffed distastefully, "street rat?" I felt insulted. Who wouldn't? "Do I know him?"

"Ms. Grant," Kara replied quietly, "this is Percy Jackson."

"And this charming young fellow?" she asked, gesturing to the Doctor. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, this is Doctor…" Kara trailed off.

"Smith," the Doctor supplied. "John Smith."

"My cousin," Kara finished.

Ms. Grant rolled her eyes. "Kara, I'm not stupid. You once had another "cousin" who was _not_ your cousin at all. He was in fact-,"

"Okay, Ms. Grant," Kara interrupted. "I get it. Not everyone needs to know about Barry."

Ms. Grant continued despite Kara's protests. "Oh, yes and his shiny red suit with that ridiculously cute lightning bolt-,"

I started coughing. That sure sounded like the same Barry to me! I would have to ask Kara about it later. But how did Barry end up in another universe? I mean, my dad helped me get here, but Barry didn't have any friendly gods helping him out. Or were they _un_ friendly?

"Ms. Grant," Kara said loudly. I noticed her red cheeks.

"Who's B-," the Doctor started, but Kara cut him off with a glare. The Doctor grunted a complaint, but otherwise maintained his silence.

"Well off with you, Perry Johnson," Ms. Grant dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

"Great," I muttered. "I get to go to another earth as a "vacation" and I run into Mr. D's best friend." I contemplated drawing Riptide and charging, but it didn't work on mortals. And she'd probably just see it as a baseball bat anyways.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Grant," the Doctor said magnanimously. We all walked out of her office.

When we were outside of the building, Kara's phone started to ring. She picked it up and put it to her ear, and I remembered the no-technology rule.

"No!" I cried, throwing her phone out into the street where it was crushed by a passing car.

"Bloody-," the Doctor began, but Kara interrupted.

"That was my sister," she told me angrily. "What the heck?" She stuck her foot out to trip me, but I hopped over it. I tried to kick her shins, but when my foot made contact, it hurt! "Girl of steel," she said smugly.

She turned and tried to walk away, but I tripped her. Then the Doctor stuck his foot out and tripped _me_. On the way down I kicked the back of his knee, and he went down as well.

"What are we, kids?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, _you_ are," Kara replied as she began to stand. "But the Doctor and I are mature adults."

"Well, technically, I'm more of a senior…" the Doctor corrected her.

"Just how old are you, again?" I asked.

"Nine hundred and four," he answered like it was no big deal.

"We're drawing attention," Kara observed. As if I couldn't tell. "Anyways, the D.E.O. needs my help." The three of us walked into a deserted alleyway.

She looked around, presumably for a place to fly from, but I stopped her. "The deo?"

"Department of Extranormal Operations," she exclaimed tiredly, like she got the question a lot.

"Hmm," the Doctor mused. "Sounds like more aliens. I'll come along. I just need to get back to my TARDIS…" he started to wander away, but I stopped him with...whining. No, not whining. Whining is for children. This was more like…heartfelt pleading.

"Woah, woah, woah. I need to come!"

"Look, _kid_ ," Kara emphasized "kid" very carefully. "We can't let you come. It's too dangerous."

"Ha! You think a couple aliens are too dangerous for me?" The Doctor and Kara exchanged glances before nodding simultaneously. "Wow. Really feeling the love. Look, I've been in like, two wars in five years so...aliens are nothing."

"Uh..." Kara swung her hair back and forth as if debating whether or not to let me come. "Fine. Fine. Fine!" she looked up at the sky.

I snapped my fingers and whistled. Blackjack landed next to me and I looked at Kara with as much determination as I could muster with the face Kara was making at Blackjack. The Doctor had disappeared, presumably to go find his TARDIS.

"Lead the way," I jumped up on Blackjack as I said this and he spread his wings.

 _Boss, can I stampede the alien now?_ Blackjack asked eagerly in my mind.

"Which one?" I said tiredly.

 _Don't care boss, both works for me!_ I laughed, but Blackjack was not done talking- and I knew what was coming. _Do they have donuts I can steal? I love stealing superheroes' donuts!_ I remembered how Blackjack had stolen the Flash's donuts.

"No, I don't think so…" I looked at Kara. "Nope, none." I decided.

 _Bavarian creme, chocolate sprinkles, old fashioned, jelly filled, cinnamon crumb, strawberry cake-_

"Cut it out Blackjack, we can get donuts back home. And I have some in the saddlebag." Blackjack huffed and I turned back to Kara, who was staring at me.

"Are you talking to it?" Kara sounded bewildered. Blackjack reared up and yelled in my mind.

 _IT? Who is this stupid-?_ Blackjack yelled a few choice words specifically for insolent humans. I winced.

"Okay, seriously buddy, stay away from Arion. But Supergirl, or whatever your name is, I would refrain from calling him an 'it'. He has…violent tendencies towards ignorant mortals. Meaning he want to stampede them. All of them."

"Well, then, I guess I'm good," the doctor said jauntily.

"Immortals too," I corrected him. "I'm pretty sure he almost trampled Kronos during the war. Isn't that right, buddy?" I finished stroking his neck. He nodded the affirmative.

Kara interrupted our lively discussion with, "Whatever. We need to _go_. If your coming, come."

A moment later, "Supergirl" came blasting out into the sky. I mounted Blackjack and told him, "Let's go, boy."

He galloped down the alley before launching himself into the sky. Within seconds, we had caught up with Kara. I remembered Blackjack telling me once that he was faster than the Flash. I still wasn't sure whether or not he was joking, but Blackjack was definitely definitely faster than Supergirl.

"Stay on her trail," I told Blackjack.

 _Only for donuts._ I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Not," I added under my breath.

I watched Kara fly. Blackjack seemed to be doing the same thing. _I'm so much more graceful than her,_ he informed me. _I mean, really. There's no contest. Especially when you're comparing this handsome horse with that...human. Looking-thing._

My thoughts were following a similar pattern. I often referred to _Jason_ as a blond Superman, and here I was with an _actual_ blonde Superman. Hang on, she looked...familiar somehow. Like I'd seen her before. But that's impossible; this was my first time traveling to an alternate universe.

As Kara began to descend, Blackjack immediately glided down. A black speck in the brown desert that had been tiny only a moment before grew bigger and bigger, until I could make out several bunkers. We landed out in front, and there were _real_ tanks outside. Thank the gods Leo wasn't there with me! If he got his hands on one of those, well... Let's just say we'd be moving to Camp Jupiter. Kara landed with us and then I heard the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS. Suddenly, there was a blue box in front of us.

The Doctor stepped out grandly, as if expecting a big reaction. I suppose he did get one. He got a bunch of guns pointed in his face. I mean, so did I, but I can kinda deflect bullets on my sword, so...

I watched calmly pulled a donut out of Blackjack's saddlebag, despite the guns in my face, and give Blackjack a donut. Then, I stuffed one in my own mouth.

"Give it a rest with the guns, already. We've got enough problems as it is," Kara sighed. The soldiers lowered the guns.

"What's going on in there?" the Doctor seemed concerned, while I simply snuck another donut. I figured I'd have to deal with the problem no matter what, so why worry? Plus, the donuts were _really_ good.

A tall soldier with buzz cut hair shrugged, "We don't know. Hank just positioned us outside and told us not to let any more in. Whatever they are," he added. Kara sighed angrily and crossed her arms.

"So, should we just bust in?" Kara asked the Doctor.

"You could use your super hearing to listen inside and find out what they are," I mumbled around my donut.

"Yes," Kara's loud voice startled me. "Thank you, Percy, that was a very good idea."

I did a low bow and smiled, powdered sugar smeared on my chin. "Glad to be of assistance." I felt a little ridiculous, but then I was kinda like: _Meh. Whatever._ Then I choked on my donut and exploded into a coughing fit. Kara ignored my predicament and squinted her eyes, listening. I waited until she opened her eyes again.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked eagerly. You'd think the guiy would've had enough of evil aliens, but noooo.

"They speak English," she replied. "But only one word."

"Intelligence," I growled, having cleared the donut from my throat. "Always a bad sign."

"What are they saying then?" The Doctor cocked his head as if he too could somehow hear the aliens inside. Actually, I wouldn't put it past him...

"Um," Kara laughed. "I think they said _exterminate_."

The color drained from the Doctor's face and he started to look queasy. "Oh, I know them," he groaned.

"What are they?" Kara questioned mildly.

"Daleks."

"Alex?" I was confused. What was wrong with a person named Alex being in the DEO?

"No," the Doctor replied, remaining a mask of forced calm. I could tell because I have a lot of experience ticking people off when they're trying to look serious. I did it again! "Daleks. With a 'D'."

"What are Daleks?" Kara inquired.

"Only the worst aliens to ever exist."

I threw up his hands in exasperation. "Why is it that every time I meet an alien, there's always _more_ aliens that are evil that constantly come after us?"

"I don't know," Kara replied with a hint of smugness. "But, let's get 'em!"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter. I've had a great time writing this, and hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. I also realized recently that I never did a disclaimer for this...so here it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think that I was around in the fifties when they wrote the first Flash comic? No. Do you think that I would be stupid enough to write fan fiction for my own creation when I could just make it a reality? I hope not, because I'm not. I DO NOT OWN THESE THINGS! Although I've often wished I was Rick Riordan...**

"I've tried about six times," the Doctor grumbled.

"Only six?" I asked tiredly. I wasn't kidding, as I'm sure you know. "Listen buddy, I once knew a demi-uh, _friend_ that had killed the same monster literally ten times, so six is nothing." This was true. For some reason, there was this one dracaena that came after a friend of mine ten times, even though he killed it in like ten seconds every time. We're still waiting to see if that's gonna become eleven."

"Who's _we_?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Uh...tell you later."

"Alright," the Doctor interrupted resuming control. "I'm sure if I have enough time, I can make something to disable them long enough for us to get them off the planet-,"

"Or," I cut in, "we could just run in there and like, smash them." I turned my gaze to Kara. "You have super strength, right?"

She nodded the affirmative before turning to an imposing African-American spy dude. "We'll handle this, Hank."

"Good luck, Supergirl," Hank replied.

I uncapped Riptide and held it up for all to see, which produced some gasps and the like. With a smile, I said, "Aliens, let's fight stuff!" Not the most eloquent rallying speech, but it worked against Gaea. Why not evil aliens? "Follow me!" I took a handful of Reese's pieces out of my pocket and spread them on the ground behind me.

"What...in the name of Galifrey are you _doing_?" the Doctor demanded.

"Well, you two _are_ aliens, so… Have you not seen _E.T._ or something?"

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. "This is why I hate a sci-fi movies with aliens in them." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"We're wasting time," I reminded them.

The three of us immediately rushed towards the door to the facility, and Lara threw it open. Once we were inside, I was greeted by giant gold trash cans on wheels with candy buttons, toilet plungers, whisks, police lights instead of ears, and sticks with glowing blue lights at the end instead of eyes. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods," I gasped. "These are the dumbest looking villains I've ever seen." One of the trash cans shot some kind of laser at me. I deflected it on my sword. "Watch it, Dumpster."

The Doctor gave me a disparaging look before throwing his arms wide. "Hello, old friends!"

The Dumpster-Daleks all turned to look at him immediately. "THE DOC-TOR HAS BEEN FOUND!" they cried as one. "EX-TERRR-MINATE!" The Dalles all started firing their lasers, but the three of us dodged them easily. Honestly, their aim wasn't that good. Hades, it wasn't _remotely_ good.

I charged straight at the one nearest to me, sword raised over my head. "Ha ha!" I swung my sword down in what I was sure was a lethal stroke, but Riptide bounced right off. I tried again. CLANG! The sword caused a shower of sparks to rain down, but nothing else happened.

I started swinging my sword wildly, trying to get something to work, but nothing did. "Why-," CLANG, "is-," CLANG, "this-," CLANG, "not-," CLANG, "working?" I demanded of no one in particular.

"Go for the eyestalks!" the Doctor shouted over the Daleks' annoying speech pattern.

The Dalek in front of me shot a laser at me for the first time since I engaged it. Automatically, I swung in retaliation. This time, the eyestalk came right off. The Dalek turned away from me screaming, "I AM BLIND! I AM BLIND!" and shooting randomly. The Dalek's wild firing caused another few Dalek's to blow up as they were struck with their own weaponry, until some of the more intelligent trash cans blew up the insane one.

Kara joined me soon after, smashing craters into the tops of the Daleks' heads. I kept slicing off eyestalks and we dig the machines into a blind panic. Soon, there were only a few squashed Daleks in the building, bumping into the walls and muttering, "Ow, ow, ow."

"Well," I said out loud, panting only slightly. "That worked."

The Doctor just stood there, in complete shock. "I've faced them countless times, and you two manage to beat them in _fifteen minutes_?"

I frowned. "Fifteen minutes? I'm getting slow." Kara grunted in agreement. I shrugged. "Well, crisis averted. What now?"

Seven minutes later…

We flew back to the CatCo building. Well, at least, Kara and I did. I'm not sure what to call the Doctor's method of travel. Maybe…TARDIS-ing? Blackjack, Supergirl, and the Doctor all came to rest on the roof of the building before we went downstairs.

Kara showed us to a cozy little room that had a few computers set up, and, for some reason, a whiteboard. The whiteboard already had something on it, but the drawing didn't make any sense. There were a bunch of circles drawn close together and then a few more circles. Did these people just like round things or something?

"What the Hades is that?" I asked gesturing to the board. Kara saw what I was pointing to and smiled slightly.

"Remember how I mentioned that the Flash visited here a while ago?" I nodded. "He was explaining the multiverse to us, and how he got to this earth. We haven't really had the heart to erase it yet."

Suddenly, everything clicked. "Hang on, _that's_ why you look familiar!"

"What?" Both Kara and the Doctor looked very confused, so I started explaining.

"When I first saw you fly, it looked really familiar, and not because my cousin looks like a blond Superman when he flies." Once more I brushed aside their confused looks. "Anyways, a while ago, on my earth, I was helping the Flash out with a little...situation. Old enemy come back from the dead, and all that. But at some point, I may have used a _little_ too much power and accidentally seen into his past...and future… But I saw _you_ , Kara. You guys were fighting two villains...was it Livewire and Silver Banshee?"

Kara gaped at me. "So you met Barry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My friends and I may have, um, attacked him and his team at one point. And I may have almost killed him."

"How?" Kara laughed. "He has super speed and you have a sword."

"Care to explain, Doctor?" I asked carelessly. I explained my secret a lot. I was getting tired of it.

The Doctor sighed. "On his earth, the Greek gods are real. Those gods have children with mortals and produce demigods, like him." The Doctor gestured in my direction. "He's a son of Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Prove it," Kara commanded unsurprisingly.

I rolled my eyes, but stretchers my hand out towards a water fountain on the nearby wall. A small stream of water came out and twisted itself into a trident."

Kara huffed, unimpressed. "Neat trick," she said with a yawn.

I gave her a falsely sweet smile and simply concentrated harder. Suddenly, a torrent of pressurized water burst out of the wall, throwing the fountain up into the air and soaking the Doctor and Kara. Once I was sure they were thoroughly wet, I drained the water from the room, keeping my clothes completely dry. "Yeah," I told Kara. "Neat trick."

"Anyways," I continued. "I'll just be going now. I'll tell Barry you said hi, if no...when I see him again," I told Kara. Then I turned to the Doctor. "And Doctor, next time you see the Minotaur, remember that you'll be doing everyone except him a favor if you kill him, alright." The Doctor rolled his eyes, refusing to meet my gaze. Yep, that's the no-kill policy that's almost gotten me killed. "My dad helped me get here. Hopefully he'll send it soon...ah. Sayonara," I finished, grabbing onto the glowing blue trident that appeared in front of me.

I wiggled my fingers in one last wave as I slowly faded back to my world.

So of course, as soon as I get back, the Kane's are standing outside our camp borders, grim looks on their faces. Because I can never, _never_ catch a break.

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you very much! And now, I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed so far!**

 **Thank you to Guest, the Bass Beast, and Davechaosity319 for reviewing!  
** **Thank you to percyolympian, Davechaosity319, ihaveseverepjd, AwesomeAuthorAlyssa, Shadowknight23, and Ophelia Thropp for favoriting.  
** **And, last but not least, thank you to the Bass Beast, Davechaosity319, ihaveseverepjd, AwesomeAuthorAlyssa, and Ophelia Thropp for following!  
** **Goodbye, and hope to see...well, write for you again soon!**

 **~Ranger**


End file.
